


Tucked Away

by bitterbones



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dream Sex, F/F, Post Series, Smut, soft, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterbones/pseuds/bitterbones
Summary: Jamie lives her life day-to-day, each moment missing her wife more than the last. She feels utterly alone, but is she really?(In which Dani has never left Jamie, not once)
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 11
Kudos: 218





	Tucked Away

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this. I couldn't stop thinking about these two.

At night, door ajar, tub full of still, serene water, Jamie nods off to sleep. She has positioned the couch in their apartment so that she can watch the door until her eyes are heavy and her head lolls with need for sleep. Her chest aches, loneliness pooling in her middle like liquid led, but she is helpless in the face of biology. 

Her lips part, her breath evens out, and though the love of her life is not at her side, she somehow manages to sleep.  _ Alone _ , the last words she thinks.  _ Always alone. _ And she drifts with the memory of golden hair and heterochromatic eyes looking down at her sadly. 

She does not feel the weight of the phantom hand on her shoulder. She does not know that she is  _ never  _ alone, will never be alone. 

In sleep she dreams sweetly. First of plants; devil’s ivy, aloe vera, a dozen little cactuses all withholding behind their prickly armor. Then she dreams of grass grown tall, golden with the autumn. A chill tingles up her spine as a breeze blows across the grounds of Bly Manor. 

It should be a terrible place to dream of, but Jamie is strangely at peace. None of the bitter memories come back to her now, and as she looks upon the glassy, dark waters of the lake, warmth fills up her chest. Loneliness abating, she smiles into the depths and begins to walk towards the muddy shore. Her bare feet leave prints in the damp earth, and she thinks she should be cold, but she is  _ so very  _ warm. 

She shuts her eyes as she submerges herself slowly. First to her ankles, then her knees, then up to her hips as her feet trudge across the silty bottom. Finally the cold water laps at her chin, then her nose, her eyelids. 

And suddenly Bly is gone, and she is standing in their kitchenette. In her hands is a plant and a clump of dirt. Tangled in its roots is the glint of a golden ring. A question. A promise from Dani to her. 

“I know we can’t technically get married,” Dani speaks and Jamie turns towards her sharply. Suddenly it is nothing like a dream at all, she feels safe and warm and happy. Excitement buzzes from her tongue to her fingertips to her toes. “But I figured we can wear the rings, and we’ll know.” 

Laughing breathlessly, Jamie closes the narrow distance between them, arms winding around her lover’s waist as she presses gentle kisses across her jaw and up to her soft, yielding lips. 

_ Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes _ , she thinks, and then she’s saying it outloud between kisses, and Dani’s fingers are working shakily at the buttons of her shirt. 

“At least let me put the damn thing on!” She exclaims in a burst of laughter, “Damn, you’re insatiable woman.”

Dani laughs, too, and it is the most beautiful sound Jamie has ever heard. Like bells chiming on an icy day, when sound carries for miles and echoes off the trunk of each tree and building and car it encounters. 

The ring fits perfectly over her finger, snug up to her second knuckle. She bites her lip to stifle the squeal that presses to flee her throat. 

“I don’t know how long I have left…” Dani’s voice shakes and she holds her fiance’s hands tenderly in her’s. 

“Shhhh,” Jamie shushes her, pulling her into an embrace. She caresses Dani’s golden hair, fingers trailing over her shoulder and down her back soothingly. “None of that now. Now’s the time for happy thoughts, love. I’m here, you’re here, we’re alive.” 

Then she kisses her lover again, slower and more sensual. It is a hot kiss. A kiss full of longing and promise. And Jamie hopes her love will understand that everything is perfect in this moment. 

Their kisses and touches take them down the hallway, dinner forgotten on the stove. Dani’s back hits a wall and Jamie kisses from her lips, down her jaw and to the smooth column of her throat. Her hands wander, playing with the hem of her fiance’s knit sweater. The blonde moans softly and lifts her arms in cooperation, and the garment is gone in a flash of pale pink. 

They twist, and Dani, now donning only a white cotton bra and plain blue jeans, takes her turn at Jamie’s neck and exposed collar bones, fingers working at the buttons of her flannel, making quick work of them. 

Once it too is discarded, relegated and forgotten on the floor, they stumble into their bedroom. Jamie presses her love down and back into the sheets, fingers seeking out and expertly undoing the clasp of Dani’s bra. She sheds it, and Jamie descends swiftly on the pale peaks of her wife's heaving chest. 

She’s all kisses, scraping teeth, and reverent touches as her fingers fiddle blindly with the button of Dani’s jeans. Soft moans encourage her to keep teasing, wetting supple flesh with her lips and tongue, and then the fly comes mercifully free and Jamie descends, trailing kisses down her lover’s abdomen, over her navel and to the line of her simple white panties. 

“So beautiful,” She praises softly, pressing a kiss to Dani’s inner thigh as she caresses up from her knees. “You're the most beautiful woman in the world, my love. Worth every moment.” 

“Jamie…” Dani pleads, fingers trailing over Jamie’s face as she gazes down at her. 

Jamie smiles and does away with the panties, taking her time and enjoying the pale length of her Dani’s legs.

“So, so beautiful,” she breathes, kissing her ankle before making her way back up to the thatch of pale curl’s between her fiance’s thighs. 

She teases warm breath across damp skin, fingers already seeking out and finding their mark. Jamie begins with gentle kisses and swirling touch, then delves forward to press and prod with her tongue. 

Dani gasps, fingers tightening in her lover’s hair.

“Hah— please Jamie!” She squeals, and Jamie knows she’s doing well. 

She savors the taste, and the sweet soft sounds of Dani’s moans, and she adds a finger or two for emphasis. Swirling and licking and thrusting. Then she leans forward to  _ suck _ and Dani goes tense, body taut as she whimpers and comes apart on Jamie’s fingers. 

“That’s it,” Jamie encourages softly, running a gentle, wet hand over Dani’s abdomen. “Good, good.” 

Dani pants as she comes down, head reclined back onto the sheets. When Jamie climbs up her naked body she finds the other woman smiling, totally blissed out. The Lady of the Lake is only a bitter memory at this moment. Their peace, joy, and love are inviolate. 

“Love you,” Jamie smiles, tweaking Dani’s nipple playfully. Then her gaze softens, and she touches her woman’s face reverently. 

Dani giggles, and rolls to pin Jamie to the bed, “Now it’s your turn.” 

Jamie laughs, then moans as Dani begins her maddening trek over her jaw and neck and collar bones, small hands wandering over her breasts then reaching for the clasp of her bra. 

She makes the mistake of shutting her eyes, wanting to simply  _ feel _ . 

Suddenly she is awake, jolted upright on her sofa. The door is ajar, the coffee machine hums marking the hour as eight in the morning. A dream. Like a well the emptiness pools in her chest once more. 

A dream of a memory. 

Jamie doesn’t cry, she ran out of tears years before. Oh, but she burns for it not to be a memory, she longs for that to be her present once more, for her Dani to be alive and awake in her arms; soft and pliant and all the good things she had been. 

Slowly, she rises to begin her morning routine, beginning with the coffee that Dani would butcher so terribly. She smiles faintly, sheds her throw blanket, and pads off to the kitchen, entirely unaware of the hand that had laid so gently on her sleeping shoulder, golden ring glinting on its finger. 

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter is @bitt3rbones but tbh it's mostly Star Wars stuff. 
> 
> My Tumblr is sordidbones, and has a touch more balance to it.


End file.
